Hydraulique et autres joyeusetés
by Hachka
Summary: Des temples antiques sur une montagne aride reliés ni à l'électricité ni à l'eau courante, plusieurs milliers de marches et plusieurs centaines de mètres de dénivelé... Peut-on réellement croire que les chevaliers d'or prenaient des douches tous les matins ?


**Résumé **: Des temples antiques sur une montagne aride reliés ni à l'électricité ni à l'eau courante, plusieurs milliers de marches et plusieurs centaines de mètres de dénivelé... Peut-on réellement croire que les chevaliers d'or prenaient des douches tous les matins ?

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent avant tout à Masami Kurumada.

**A.N : **Heu... Déformation professionnelle ? :p

Parce qu'il est très facile de dire qu'après la résurrection des chevaliers d'or Saori a totalement rénové le Sanctuaire. Mais, avant, comment prenaient-ils des douches ?

* * *

**Hydraulique et autres joyeusetés**

* * *

Quelle que soit la manière dont on le regarde, la Sanctuaire n'avait rien, mais alors rien d'hospitalier. Soumis aux températures extrêmes de la Grèce méridionale, il ne présentait qu'une terre aride, peuplée de rocs. La mer, loin de rafraîchir l'air ambiant en été, ne faisait qu'apporter son odeur de vase et des embruns poisseux. Pire, en hiver elle faisait pourrir toutes les constructions en bois que des novices avaient pu construire.

Au Sanctuaire, rien ne poussait. Seules les roses démoniaques d'Aphrodite semblaient se satisfaire du climat, bien qu'on murmurait entre les portes qu'elle ne buvaient que le sang de ses ennemis. L'approvisionnement en nourriture était principalement le fruit d'une collaboration étroite avec les villages environnants qui échangeaient pain, viande et fruits contre la main d'œuvre bon marché qu'étaient les apprentis plein d'énergie.

La réserve d'eau potable était assurée par une source, certes pure, mais néanmoins petite, qui s'écoulait entre deux monts pour aller se perdre dans la mer après avoir longé les limites des terrains d'entraînement. Ce qui avait du être une belle rivière dans l'ancien temps était maintenant réduit à un ruisseau gringalet dont les serviteurs peinaient à extraire de l'eau sans racler le fond.

Sur la montagne menant au temple d'Athéna, d'où sa statue monumentale dominait le paysage, des milliers de marches avaient été taillées dans la pierre. À intervalles réguliers, des temples en pierre blanche et en marbre avaient été élevés, présentant leurs colonnes délicatement sculptées. Dans ces temple vivaient des chevaliers, des hommes entièrement dévoués au service de leur déesse et à qui des considérations matérielles telles qu'une douche chaude n'auraient pas du être préoccupantes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit.

* * *

**Temple des Poissons : « Retour aux sources »**

À genoux dans la terre meuble, Aphrodite était minutieusement en train d'inspecter les feuilles de ses roses blanches. Une limace s'était introduite dans son jardin et il n'aurait de repos que quand il l'aurait trouvée.

Grognant de frustration, il refit son catogan avec de grands gestes énervés. L'envie le traversa d'invoquer toutes ses roses et de les replanter plus tard mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas bon pour leur développement. Avec un soupir bruyant, il passa au rosier suivant et faillit hurler de joie en découvrant la fautive grassouillette se prélassant à l'ombre d'une feuille.

D'une pression des doigts il réduisit le pauvre insecte en bouillie et le balança par-dessus le mur de son jardin. Savoir qu'il ferait une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres le combla.

- Bon allez, mes chéries, c'est l'heure de la douche maintenant ! roucoula-t-il en caressant une rose blanche. Papa va chercher l'eau, ne bougez pas.

Il se rendit dans le petit cabanon qui bordait son jardin et, sans un regard vers l'énorme machinerie qui prenait toute la place, banda ses muscles et commença à actionner la pompe manuelle. La force de dizaines d'hommes n'aurait pas suffi à mettre en branle un tel système mais, avec son cosmos, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Peu à peu, l'eau commença à remonter, aspirée depuis la nappe phréatique quelques kilomètres plus bas, jusqu'à remplir le réservoir. Aphrodite stoppa la pompe, le front légèrement en sueur. Heureusement qu'il prendrait lui aussi sa douche, il avait horreur de se sentir sale.

Sifflotant joyeusement, il déroula le tuyau d'arrosage et fit prestement le tour de son jardin, murmurant des mots d'amour à chacune de ses beautés. Puis, quand toutes les roses furent rassasiées, il enleva prestement ses vêtements et profita des derniers litres pour se laver lui-même. Comme ses fleurs, il avait besoin d'être arrosé une fois par jour.

* * *

**Temple du Verseau : « Condensation, solidification, liquéfaction »**

Camus était le plus endurant des chevaliers d'or. Pas qu'il s'entraînait plus que les autres, ce titre revenait incontestablement à Shura, mais il détestait la chaleur au point de constamment garder son cosmos développé autour de lui pour se rafraîchir. En hiver, quand la température chutait très occasionnellement en-dessous de zéro, il pouvait s'accorder quelques heures de repos mais, les années passant, il s'était tellement habitué à sentir sa propre aura sur sa peau que la rappeler à lui l'aurait fait se sentir aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Par extension, la température à l'intérieur de son temple dépassait rarement les dix degrés et les chevaliers désirant s'entretenir avec lui prenaient garde à enfiler un gros pull.

Le seul qui semblait résister au onzième temple était le chevalier du Scorpion. Il avait décrété que Camus était son ami et qu'il n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par deux ou trois stalactites (aussi mortelles fussent-elles). Prenant exemple sur son homonyme du Verseau il avait développé son cosmos pour supporter des températures glaciales. Depuis, il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des aller-retours entre son propre temple et celui du Verseau, au gré des sautes d'humeur de son ami. Obstination aurait du être le second prénom du Scorpion selon Camus qui trouvait de plus en plus difficile de le faire quitter son temple, le soir venu. Car s'il y avait bien une chose sacrée pour le français c'était le confort de son petit rituel matinal.

Ce fut un de ces matins parmi dans d'autres où Camus se leva la bouche pâteuse. À l'aveuglette, il se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui lui tenait lieu de salle de bain. L'ambiance glaciale à l'intérieur le réveilla un peu et, mû uniquement par la force de l'habitude, il s'assit sur son tabouret et rapprocha le gros seau en bois qui servait à ses ablutions matinales. Il se saisit ensuite d'un bloc de glace qui traînait dans un coin et le regarda lentement fondre dans le seau sans esquisser un geste. De toute façon, il était totalement inutile le matin avant d'avoir avalé son café frappé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortit de sa salle de bain. Ses cheveux gouttaient dans son dos, parcourus de cristaux de givre, et une fine pellicule de gel s'était formée sur sa peau.

- Camus ! s'écria une voix quelque part sur sa droite.

Un tel ton exubérant ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne et cette personne se trouvait entre lui et son café.

- Milo, grogna-t-il avec défaitisme.

- Par Athéna, Camus, tu vas attraper la mort à te balader les cheveux mouillés ! Attend, je vais chercher une serviette !

Peut-être aurait-il le temps d'atteindre la cuisine avant que cet hurluberlu ne revienne, songea Camus en pressant le pas.

- Là, regarde, ça va aller mieux, hurla Milo (en tous cas aux oreilles du Verseau) en lui enveloppant la tête dans une serviette.

- Milo.

- Oui ?

- Dégage de mon temple, et ne reviens que quand tu seras propre ! grogna Camus avec irritation, son cerveau encore peu fonctionnel.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est trop injuste !

- _Aurora Ex_-

- Ok ok, je m'en vais !

* * *

**Temple du Capricorne : « Et que ça brille ! »**

Au réveil, Shura commençait toujours par faire des étirements pour travailler sa souplesse. Il enchaînait ensuite avec plusieurs séries de pompes, tractions et abdos pour se maintenir en forme. Il continuait sa routine en remontant jusqu'au temple du Pope au petit trot, pour chauffer ses muscles. Il prenait cependant soin de contourner le temple du Verseau, préférant éviter un choc thermique trop tôt le matin. Arrivé au treizième temple, il se fendait de quelques ronds de bras et montés de genoux avant de redescendre jusqu'en bas de la montagne. Et ne croyez pas que la descente était plus simple que la montée puisqu'il la faisait au pas de course et devait soigneusement maîtriser la vitesse de son corps pour ne pas risquer la chute.

À cette heure-là, le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé et il pouvait donc profiter d'une petite toilette au bord du ruisseau en toute impunité. Il avait même déniché un endroit entouré par des rochers où il pouvait se dévêtir sans se faire voir. Pas qu'il était pudique, qu'on se le dise, avec le corps de dieu grec qu'il s'était forgé avec patience, mais simplement timide.

Il fit passer sa tunique d'entraînement par-dessus sa tête et la plia soigneusement sur un rocher plat. Il se débarrassa ensuite de son pantalon de la même manière et s'accroupit au bord de l'eau. Il se débarbouilla le visage et le vent sur sa peau mouillée le fit frisonner. Il se dépêcha de nettoyer la couche de sueur qui le couvrait et utilisa sa tunique pour s'essuyer. Même en été, l'aube était frisquette au Sanctuaire.

Shura se dépêcha de se rhabiller et, avant de quitter son abri, prit soin de remplir une gourde d'eau pure. Il remonta ensuite tranquillement jusqu'à son temple, saluant au passage les rares chevaliers levés. Une fois arrivé à bon port, il entama le second rituel qui marquait son quotidien : armé d'une éponge et de savon de Marseille, il utilisa l'eau du ruisseau pour amoureusement laver sa statue d'Athéna jusqu'à ce qu'elle resplendisse. Rien n'était trop beau pour sa déesse après tout.

* * *

**Temple du Sagittaire : « Une question de taille »**

Du haut de l'arène, Aioros supervisait l'entraînement des jeunes recrues. Les enfants entre cinq et neuf ans avaient été repérés pour leur potentiel mais n'avaient pas encore de maître attitré. Il recevaient donc un entraînement physique sous la tutelle de quelques chevaliers de bronze qui s'en référaient au Chevalier du Sagittaire. Il était tard mais, avec la chaleur éprouvante qui planait sur le Sanctuaire, tous les entraînements étaient décalés dans la soirée. Ils avaient beau être de futurs gardes ou chevaliers et devoir être capables de résister à des conditions extrêmes, Aioros ne voulait pas perdre la moitié de ses effectifs pour cause d'insolation.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la relève de la garde s'effectuer aux baraquements, ce qui signait pour lui la fin de l'entraînement.

- Ok les gamins, dit-il en mettant les mains en porte-voix, on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui ! Tous à la douche !

Des cris de joie retentirent et les enfants se ruèrent vers leurs baraquements en discutant avec animation. Aioros rejoignit les Chevaliers du Lionet et de la Licorne qui regardaient leurs élèves d'un air bienveillant.

- Nash va bientôt s'éveiller à son cosmos, remarqua Jabu, il a fait des progrès remarquables en peu de temps.

- Oui, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est destiné à porter une armure d'argent, répondit Aioros. J'en parlerais au Conseil la semaine prochaine et nous verrons dans quel camp d'entraînement l'envoyer. En attendant, rester debout au soleil m'a fait suer comme un âne, je vais de ce pas à la douche.

Les deux autres chevaliers approuvèrent et descendirent vers les douches communes que les apprentis avaient déjà investies.

- Hé, les mioches, lança Aioros en entrant, j'espère qu'elle est chaude au moins !

- Elle est trop bonne m'sieur ! répondit un tout petit garçon à la peau caramel dont la tête était couverte de mousse.

Effectivement, à cette heure-là l'eau était délicieuse. Puisée directement dans la mer et filtrée de son sel et de ses algues, elle était restituée telle quelle en été, et donc à température idéale le soir. En hiver par contre, elle était stockée dans un réservoir placé sur le toit et chauffée par le soleil. Inutile de dire que, en cette période, les derniers arrivés se douchaient à l'eau glaciale.

Aioros se prélassa sous la douche alors que les apprentis quittaient progressivement la salle des douches et allaient se rhabiller. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien avec l'exubérance typique à leur âge, commentant leur entraînement, le menu de la cantine, leurs projets du soir, les chevaliers, leur pays d'origine. Une question domina un instant le brouhaha, posée par le petit métisse à un de ses camarades :

- Tu crois qu'un jour j'en aurais une aussi grosse que lui ?

* * *

**Temple du Scorpion : « Opportunisme, mon ami »**

Milo se renfonça un peu plus profondément dans son canapé bossu. Il l'adorait ce canapé. Il l'avait récupéré chez l'aubergiste de Rodario qui voulait s'en débarrasser à l'époque où il était apprenti. Le vieux monsieur avait fait appel au Sanctuaire pour l'aider dans son déménagement et le canapé faisait partie des meubles "à jeter". Quand Milo lui avait demandé avec des étoiles dans les yeux s'il pouvait le garder, l'aubergiste n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser.

Le Scorpion l'avait d'abord mis dans le salon de la maison de son maître puis, quand il avait emménagé dans le huitième temple, le meuble avait été le premier à le suivre. Quinze ans plus tard, le vieux cuir avait pris la forme de ses fesses et ne daignait pas bouger, tout comme le coussin de droite avait pris celle des fesses de Camus.

Milo eut un sourire en pensant à son ami. Quelques heures plus tôt, il l'avait mis dehors en lui ordonnant de prendre une douche. Malheureusement, le temple du Scorpion ne possédait rien pour faire ses ablutions et Milo savait pertinemment que descendre jusqu'aux arènes pour utiliser les douches communes était inutile puisque remonter les marches en pleine journée revenait à se baigner dans se propre sueur. Et se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière ne résolvait en aucun cas ce problèmes.

Mais Milo était plus malin que ça, il avait trouvé l'idée de génie qui lui permettrait de se laver sans bouger le petit orteil. Ou presque.

Sifflotant un air paillard à propos d'une demoiselle allant se baigner dans la fontaine du village, il se dirigea sur le parvis de son temple où la chaleur était suffocante. Un baquet de bois était posé en plein soleil. Milo trempa le doigt dedans et paru satisfait de la température.

Vérifiant que personne ne montait ou descendait les marches (qui serait assez fou pour faire ça à une heure pareille ?), il se déshabilla prestement et sauta dans le baquet d'eau fraîche. Oh oui, il allait être tout propre quand il remonterait voir son Camus chéri. Par contre, il vaudrait mieux ne pas être là quand le Verseau se rendra compte de ce qu'il est advenu de sa réserve de blocs de glace.

* * *

**Temple de la Balance : « Problèmes architecturaux »**

Dokho tournait dans son temple comme un tigre en cage. Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire dans ce fichu Sanctuaire ! Au moins, quand il était aux Cinq Pics, son cœur était tellement ralenti que les journées passaient sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Maintenant, dans son corps tout jeune et fringuant, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent agité aux hormones en ébullition. Il avait beau aller courir tous les matins, tabass-heu, pardon, s'entraîner avec les autres chevaliers et parfois même les apprentis, se proposer pour toutes les missions possibles et inimaginables, à chaque fois qu'il retournait à son temple il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. À croire que son corps se vengeait de n'avoir rien fait pendant plus de deux cent cinquante ans.

Dehors, de gros nuages noirs s'étaient assemblés au-dessus du Sanctuaire. La pluie arrivait enfin après plus de deux semaines de canicule. L'air était électrique, annonçant un orage de toute beauté.

Peut-être qu'il devrait se trouver quelqu'un. Une gentille fille qu'il pourrait courtiser, en voilà une bonne occupation. Cela dit, il n'avait aucune idée de comment on courtisait les femmes à cette époque. Il y a deux siècles il aurait du se présenter à la famille de la donzelle et leur demander sa main. Ils aurait eu quelques rendez-vous galants chaperonnés, au théâtre ou au restaurant, puis il aurait discuté avec son père mariage et dote. Il aurait du fournir une maison à sa belle et assurer de quoi nourrir ses enfants.

Ces règles semblaient avoir bien changé. Il ne se souvenait pas que Shiryu lui ait demandé la main de sa fille adoptive avant d'aller batifoler avec elle...

Un éclair déchira le ciel, suivi de peu par une pluie tiède. Dokho s'adossa à une colonne et regarda le parvis de son temple se recouvrir d'une fine couche d'eau.

Qui serait le mieux placé pour le renseigner sur ce genre de chose ? Pas question de demander à Shion, le vieux croûton avait vécu autant que lui. Shiryu également n'était pas envisageable, il n'avait aucunement envie d'avoir ce _genre _de détails. Mu avait vécu en ermite la plupart de sa vie et il ne sentait pas particulièrement proche des autres chevaliers.

De nouveau agité, il retourna à l'intérieur de son temple. Le bruit de la pluie y était encore plus fort, comme s'il pleuvait à l'intérieur. Attendez une seconde. Il pleuvait vraiment à l'intérieur !

Avec effarement, Dokho s'approcha du trou dans le toit de son temple. Quel était le saligaud qui avait osé abîmer son temple ?!

Il respira un grand coup en se massant doucement les tempes. Il retrouverait le coupable et celui-ci paierait très cher. En attendant, c'était l'occasion de prendre une bonne douche.

* * *

**Temple de la Vierge : « D'amour et d'eau fraîche »**

Comme à son habitude, Shaka méditait, en apesanteur sur son lotus de pierre. En pleine communion avec Bouddha, il était aveugle et sourd au monde qui l'entourait. Son temple aurait pu s'effondrer sur sa tête, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand son esprit regagna enfin son corps, il s'affala par terre en grognant de douleur. Son corps était perclus de crampes et son estomac manifestait son mécontentement à grands cris.

Il avait beau avoir atteint l'illumination spirituelle, son corps n'était en rien celui d'un ascète. Brûlant son cosmos pendant ses séances de méditation et ses calories pendant l'entraînement, il devait prendre ses trois repas par jour pour espérer tenir le rythme. Et son ventre lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il avait largement dépassé l'heure du repas.

Les longues heures d'immobilisme couplées à des combats intenses réguliers avaient également un très mauvais impact sur son organisme qui ne savait jamais où donner de la tête. Il était beau le Chevalier de la Vierge à se détendre soudainement pendant un combat ou à subir des crampes pendant sa méditation.

Jurant tout bas à l'adresse de son signe et du karma en général, le chevalier se traîna jusqu'au jardin des Twin Sala. Ah oui, tant qu'on en était aux prérogatives de la Vierge, il était pour tout le reste du Sanctuaire un sur-homme qui vivait uniquement de nourriture spirituelle.

On a rien trouvé de plus stupide depuis l'amour et l'eau fraîche.

Donc, selon eux, en sa qualité de sur-homme il ne se nourrissait pas, ne dormait pas, ne se lavait pas, etc. Bouddha s'en chargeait pour lui.

- Les humains sont si stupides, grommela Shaka en passant le seuil de son jardin en clopinant (la crampe à son mollet droit était toujours là).

Il contourna les arbres et descendit dans le creux verdoyant qui se cachait derrière. Il cueillit une pomme sur un arbre, espérant ainsi calmer un peu son estomac, et arriva au bord d'un petit lac.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'ondée fraîche.

- Par Athéna, que ça fait du bien !

Il frotta ses cheveux avec énergie pour se débarrasser de la poussière accumulée durant ses longues heures de méditation. Parce que, en plus de se salir à l'entraînement, quand il méditait, il prenait la poussière de la même manière qu'un bibelot. Soit beaucoup trop vite.

Une silhouette apparut entre les Twins Sala, apportant avec elle une odeur d'épices et de poulet grillé. L'estomac de Shaka l'accueillit avec un grondement. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Et voilà que le dîner arrivait à point nommé.

Finalement, être Vierge n'était pas si mal.

* * *

**Temple du Lion : « Self-made man »**

Aiolia versa son seau d'eau dans le grand baquet en jetant un coup d'œil vers les montagnes. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, il devait se dépêcher.

Ce soir, sa bien-aimée lui faisait l'honneur de partager son repas avec lui dasn son temple et il avait l'intention d'en faire une soirée mémorable. La table avait été dressée avec chandelles et pétales de rose fournies par Aphrodite des Poissons, les plats commandés chez le traiteur attendaient d'être réchauffés à coup de cosmos et le dessert était gardé au frais dans une glacière faite de glace éternelle grâce à Camus du Verseau.

Ses vêtements neufs l'attendaient sur son lit, flairant bon la lessive, et il s'était permis d'emprunter la discrète eau de toilette d'Aldébaran. Si tout se passait bien, il avait ensuite prévu un bain en plein air à la lueur des flambeaux et c'est là que la partie la plus intéressante de la soirée commencerait. Après tout, aucune femme ne pouvait résister à son corps de rêve !

Déjà tout émoustillé, Aiolia pressa le pas pour se diriger au fond de son jardin. Là, se dressait un puits de fortune dont la marelle était faite de morceaux de colonne récupérés de-ci de-là dans le Sanctuaire. Une barre en bois transversale permettait d'à peu près guider le seau vers les profondeurs de la nappe phréatique.

Aiolia était très fier de son puits. Il l'avait lui-même creusé à coups de _Lightning Plasma_ quand il avait pris possession de son temple. Pourquoi se fatiguer à descendre jusqu'aux douches communes quand on a de tels pouvoirs, après tout.

Il fixa une corde à la anse du seau et le balança dans le trou inégal, rattrapant au vol la corde avant qu'elle ne suive le même chemin. Encore deux ou trois seaux et il serait satisfait du niveau dans le baquet. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à le réchauffer avec son cosmos pour que ce soit parfait.

En plus, le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, la constellation du Lion serait particulièrement lumineuse ce soir.

Hissant le seau rempli à la force de ses bras, Aiolia se motiva intérieurement : c'était décidé, ce soir il allait conclure !

* * *

**Temple du Cancer : « Une douche ? Pour quoi faire ? »**

Deathmask attrapa une puce qui courrait le long de sa jambe et, d'un geste négligent, ouvrit un passage vers les Enfers et balança l'impudente dans le Puits des Morts.

Il passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à traquer la sœur de cette dernière qui s'était réfugiée dans sa tignasse et finit par abandonner le combat quand il se retrouva avec une touffe de cheveux dans la main. Haussant les épaules, il se rallongea sur son lit aux draps sales et tâchés et croisa ses bras sous sa nuque. Aujourd'hui il n'avait envie de rien faire. Pas d'entraînements, pas de mission, pas de sale gueule d'autre chevalier. Non, aujourd'hui il ne quitterait pas son lit.

Rasséréné par cette décision, il ferma paresseusement les yeux, laissant tous ses muscles se détendre.

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre interrompirent son moment de détente. En faisant un rapide calcul mental il se rendit compte qu'on était mardi, journée officielle de la lessive et que une des servantes venait sûrement récupérer ses draps.

Un sourire carnassier orna ses lèvres. Il savait de source sûre que le quatrième temple était le seul à ne pas avoir de servante attitrée car les pauvres femmes en étaient terrifié. Toutes les fois où les corvées hebdomadaires imposaient de rentrer dans l'antre du Cancer elles tiraient à la courte paille.

- Entrez.

Une jeune femme à la peau tannée par le soleil, portant un large panier en osier, apparut dans l'encadrement. Les yeux baissés sur le sol elle s'était retranchée derrière une longue frange pour éviter tout contact visuel avec le chevalier.

- Sire Chevalier, je viens chercher le linge sale, marmonna-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

- Faites, faites, répondit Deathmask avec un sourire trop grand pour être honnête.

La jeune servante s'empressa d'attraper tous les vêtements qui traînaient dans la pièce et les jeta pêle-mêle dans le grand panier. Une fois cela fait, elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

- Hé ! s'exclama Deathmask alors qu'elle passait le seuil. Vous ne prenez pas les draps ?

Il vit avec délice les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaisser et le bruit que fit sa délicate gorge en déglutissant lui sembla comme une douce musique.

- Si, bien sûr, sire chevalier, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas envie de bouger de ce lit...

- Je peux repasser plus tard, sire, répondit précipitamment la servante.

- Non, non, je ne veux surtout pas vous empêcher de faire votre travail, répondit le Cancer avec un rire goguenard.

La mort dans l'âme, la jeune femme se rapprocha du lit et tira le drap de dessus, découvrant le corps totalement nu du chevalier. Mais ce n'est pas sa nudité qui la choqua, non, mais l'odeur absolument épouvantable qui s'en dégageait, mélange de sueur rance, de crasse et d'une eau de Cologne bon marché. Elle manqua de tourner de l'œil en remarquant le balai des puces logées dans sa chevelure et des morpions dans ses poils pubiens. Par Athéna, depuis quand cet homme n'avait-il pas pris de douche ?!

Désormais en apnée, elle attrapa également l'oreiller auquel elle enleva prestement la taie et arracha presque le drap de dessous dans sa hâte de s'enfuir. DeathMask gloussa et roula sur le côté pour lui permettre de le récupérer, prenant un plaisir malsain à exposer son corps musclé. Il se croyait tout bonnement irrésistible de virilité.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le Cancer prit quand même le parti de se lever. Cette histoire l'avait un peu émoustillé et il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration sur quelqu'un.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et, avisant la bouteille d'eau de Cologne, s'en aspergea copieusement. Ça remplacerait bien une douche.

* * *

**Temple des Gémeaux : « C'est le bain de Cléopâ~tre »**

Saga se réveilla brutalement en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du bras de son cher frère. Kanon prenait vraiment ses aises depuis qu'il était revenu du Sanctuaire de Poséidon.

Effectivement, après constat, le deuxième Gémeau était en train de faire l'étoile de mer dans leur lit, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. Saga fut presque tenté de le pousser de l'autre côté pour se venger mais une idée beaucoup plus vicieuse fit son chemin dans son esprit.

Du bout des doigts, il dessina un triangle et passa sa main dans l'ouverture dimensionnelle. Il farfouilla un peu, tout en gardant un œil sur son jumeau, et sourit de toutes ses dents lorsque sa main se referma sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Une légère plume fit son chemin jusqu'aux narines de Kanon et en titilla délicatement l'intérieur. Le grec grogna, agita vaguement sa main devant son visage, grimaça, grogna encore et éternua avec une force telle que le haut de son corps se souleva du matelas.

- Mais ça va pas ?! grogna vertement Saga en faisant semblant d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut.

Clignant des yeux pour chasser les derniers relents de sommeil, Kanon se tourna vers son frère avec un air de chiot battu.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en passant ses mains sur sa figure. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui...

- Pas grave, dit Saga en se levant, de toute façon il fallait qu'on se lève tôt. Allez, à la douche.

Les yeux de Kanon s'illuminèrent et il s'empressa de rattraper son frère. S'il avait été un chiot, il aurait furieusement agité sa queue.

La salle de bain du temple des Gémeaux était immense, principalement à cause du bassin creusé dans la roche et dans lequel toute la chevalerie dorée aurait pu se baigner à son aise. Les parois lisses et brillantes témoignaient de l'usage quotidien des générations de chevaliers des Gémeaux. Une série de marches permettaient d'accéder au fond du bassin et Kanon les dévala pour se poster au milieu du bassin vide.

- Vas-y, vas-y ! dit-il en tendant les bras vers le haut.

Saga sentit un sourire tendre fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il s'agissait du jeu préféré de Kanon quand ils étaient petits. Chaque matin depuis qu'il maîtrisait une combinaison subtile d'_Another Dimension_ et de _Golden Triangle _il était capable de faire apparaître de l'eau chaude pour remplir le bassin puis de le vider une fois leurs ablutions terminées.

Saga, debout au bord du bassin, ouvrit un portail dimensionnel au-dessus de son petit frère et ce dernier concentra son cosmos pour résister à la pression démentielle des mètres cubes d'eau qui rempliraient instantanément leur baignoire démesurée.

Sauf que, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une eau claire qui lui tomba dessus mais un liquide blanchâtre.

- Putain, c'est quoi ça ?! s'exclama le deuxième Gémeau en repoussant les mèches plaquées sur son visage.

- Du sperme de baleine, répondit Saga avec naturel.

L'aîné dû faire un énorme effort pour garder un visage impassible devant le visage de son frère, partagé entre dégoût et incrédulité.

- Mais non, je rigole, finit-il par lâcher, magnanime. C'est du lait d'ânesse, c'est très bon pour la peau.

Et il glissa dans le bassin, appréciant à sa juste valeur la texture veloutée.

* * *

**Temple du Taureau : « Convivialité avant tout »**

En moyenne, les apprentis chevaliers passaient cinq ans au Sanctuaire pour obtenir leur armures, sauf quand ils étaient envoyés dans un des camps d'entraînement à travers le monde. Et pour chaque année passée sur le sol de Grèce, il y avait deux journées qu'ils redoutaient par dessus tout : celles où le Chevalier du Taureau se chargeait de leur entraînement.

Quand ces jours honnis arrivaient, il n'était pas rare que les moins courageux d'entre eux rebroussent chemin pour se terrer dans leur lit où se fassent porter pâle.

Ce jour-là, ils ne furent avertis du calvaire qui les attendait qu'en entrant dans l'arène. Là, le Chevalier du Taureau discutait tranquillement avec le Chevalier de la Licorne devant un entassement de seaux en bois.

- Ah, vous voilà, s'exclama Jabu en leur adressant un grand sourire. Aujourd'hui je vous laisse aux bons soins d'Aldé. Soyez braves et ne faites pas honte à votre déesse !

Un déglutissement général lui répondit et le chevalier de bronze dut se retenir de pouffer de rire. Leurs petites bouilles défaites étaient juste trop mignonnes.

- Bon allez les enfants, prenez chacun un seau et on est partis.

D'un point de vue extérieur, il était facile de reconnaître les nouveaux apprentis, les novices qui n'avaient jamais subi l'entraînement du Taureau. Tout d'abord ils n'avaient pas spécialement peur et, ensuite, ne se ruaient pas sur les doubles seaux reliés par une barre en bois, se contentant des seaux esseulés. Ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point ils allaient regretter ce choix.

Quand tous furent munis d'un récipient, le chevalier d'or hissa ses propres seaux (qui faisaient la taille des baquets dans lesquels ils prenaient des bain) sur ses épaules et les conduisit à la rivière. Là commença le début de l'enfer. Pendant toute la journée, les apprentis montèrent les marches jusqu'au Temple du Taureau pour déverser le contenu de leurs seaux dans l'immense citerne de l'arrière-cour.

Bien qu'ils furent rejoints par divers apprentis ayant un maître attitré (étrangement, beaucoup de chevaliers semblaient considérer ces journées comme des vacances syndicales dans l'entraînement des apprentis), ils œuvrèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour remplir cette tâche titanesque. On leur aurait dit que la citerne était percée et qu'il remplissaient un tonneau des Danaïdes, ils n'en auraient même pas été étonnés tant elle semblait se remplir lentement.

Finalement, lorsque le soleil passa la barrière des montagnes rocheuses, un cri de joie retentit dans le Sanctuaire et tous les apprentis abandonnèrent leurs seaux pour se réfugier là où ils pourraient enfin trouver du repos. Aldébaran, quand à lui, remonta lentement depuis la rivière, rangeant les récipients dans ses propres baquets et les posa à l'entrée de son temple. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain et tourna le robinet de la douche. Le pommeau crachota un peu d'eau mêlée d'air puis se stabilisa en un flux rapide. Le Taureau sourit. Ils étaient bien quand même ces gamins.

* * *

**Temple du Bélier : « Les plaisirs du corps »**

Mu se réveilla au son du marteau frappant contre l'enclume. Il était encore très tôt, comme le témoignait l'aube naissante, mais son apprenti était déjà en train de travailler à la forge. Kiki semblait avoir récemment développé une passion pour le travail du métal et, quand il n'y a avait pas d'armures à réparer, le petit bélier s'amusait à chauffer, tordre, fondre, mélanger et manipuler toutes sortes de métaux.

Mu se redressa et grogna en sentant sa lourde chevelure peser sur son crâne. Il passa une main distraite entre les mèches pour défaire quelques nœuds. Kiki semblait bien occupé et aucune armure n'avait besoin de se soins aujourd'hui...

Le Chevalier du Bélier se leva prestement, passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et enfila des vêtements de ville.

En une seconde, il avait disparu de son temple et avait réapparu dans une ruelle sombre d'Athènes. Il était à peine huit heures du matin mais l'établissement vers lequel il se dirigeait ouvrait tôt pour satisfaire tout type de clientèle.

Il poussa la porte vitrée et une sonnette claire retentit. La jeune femme derrière le bureau d'accueil lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, tout comme la femme d'âge mûr qu'il savait être la propriétaire.

- Monsieur Aries, s'exclama cette dernière en battant des cils outrageusement longs, quel plaisir de voir.

- Voyons, Danaé, vous savez pourtant que la flatterie ne mène à rien, répondit Mu avec un sourire.

- Tu-tu, vous savez comme moi que les filles sont absolument ravies que vous profitiez de leurs services. Avec un corps comme le votre...

- Et je leur rend parfaitement bien, dit Mu en lui faisant un baise-main.

- Vil flatteur à votre tour ! s'exclama Danaé, les joues cependant un peu plus colorées. Les filles ont bien de la chance de vous avoir.

Mu eut un petit rire gêné.

- D'ailleurs, fit-il en passant un main dans sa longue chevelure, je me demandais si Marilena était disponible, j'aurais bien envie de la voir après.

- Bien sûr, je lui dirais de passer quand vous aurez fini avec Ismène. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir et je m'en retourne à ce qui s'approche le plus de l'enfer sur terre : la comptabilité.

- Bonne journée à vous.

- Vous de même.

Mu la regarda quitter le hall d'accueil avec un brin de tendresse. Cette femme avait vraiment un caractère de feu.

- Voici votre clé, Monsieur Aries, dit la jeune femme de l'accueil en lui tendant un porte-clé ouvragé. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Je vous remercie, Ester.

Mu s'engagea dans un couloir à la lumière tamisée et entra dans la cabine correspondant à sa clé. Là, il se déshabilla complètement, ne gardant qu'une serviette cintrée sur ses reins. Il repassa dans le couloir après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte de la cabine. Frissonnant légèrement, il hâta le pas pour se retrouver dans la pièce principale. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure et le Bélier savait que Danaé retarderait au maximum le moment où les clients afflueront à ses côtés.

Avec délice, il se glissa dans le bassin, appréciant l'eau chaude d'où se dégageait une légère odeur d'eucalyptus. Quelques brasses plus tard, il s'asseyait sur le banc du jacuzzi. Bain relaxant, massage et soins corporels avec Ismène, coiffure et soins du visage avec Marilena. Sa matinée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

* * *

**A.N** : Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, je retourne bosser sur mon projet. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut trouver pour procrastiner, quand même...


End file.
